Bromine-based biocides have proven biocidal advantages over chlorination-dechlorination for the microbiological control of cooling waters and disinfection of waste treatment systems. The water treatment industry recognizes these advantages to be cost-effective microbiological control at higher pH values, almost no loss in biocidal activity in the presence of ammonia, and effective control of bacteria, algae and mollusks.
One such bromine-based biocide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,889, which is incorporated herein in its entirety. In the '889 patent, it is taught to add sodium hydroxide and sulfamic acid to water to form an aqueous solution of alkali metal salt of sulfamic acid. To the aqueous solution of alkali metal salt of sulfamic acid is added bromine chloride or bromine to form a concentrated biocide formulation.
However, bromine-based biocides such as those disclosed in the '889 patent do not have a bromine concentration high enough for some applications. Further, highly concentrated bromine-based biocides have been previously thought difficult to make. It was thought that at higher concentrations of bromine, the biocide would no longer be a liquid.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a bromine based composition or mixture that finds use as a biocidal agent and has a concentration of bromine higher than those currently available in the art, but still remains a liquid despite the high concentration of active bromine.